Summer Love and Football
by Epoch95
Summary: What if Sena meets Shin during the summer in search of her kitty. Follow their story of falling in love, playing football and their crazy friends.  Warnings: femSena
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_: This is my first Eyeshield 21 story.

I hope you guys like it and please tell me if you think it's a good story.

_Warnings_: femSena

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or make money doing this

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sena Kobayakawa was searching frantically from her little kitten Pitt. She had spent half an hour already looking in all the bushes of the park she came to practice her running. At this time the park was mostly empty because it was the middle of summer and many students like Sena who were entering high school were at the beach with friends. She called the small kitten many times and soon began to feel despair because she was not finding Pitt. The small kitten was the only other friend she had besides her childhood friend Mamori Anezaki and she has been seeing less of the older girl because she was in the grade above her and she didn't even know if she was going to make it into Deimon with her. This had cause Pitt to become the friend Sena talked to the most about her problems at school. Sena told Pitt about all the bullying and how people would make them do errands for her and if she didn't get it fast enough they would hurt her. Sena sat down as she started becoming more upset. Tears gathered in her large honey brown eyes; the tears wetted her long thick dark eyelashes. "Oh Pitt where are you?" was all she thought as she sat on the grass with her knees drawn up into her chest.

Shin was running his route as he always did at 7:00am sharp every morning. At this time during the summer there was barely anyone at the park he enjoyed jogging at for its various jogging trails. He was starting his tempo run when he heard a meow.

Shin's ears perked up at the tiny animal's noise. Shin loves cats; it is not something many people knew about the tall muscular Ojo White Knights linebacker. He had saved many cats from trees and returned many of them to their owners. Most people were very surprised when a tall dark haired teen that looked like he could beat the crap out of you should up at their door wishing to return the pet they lost. With his wish to save the cat from whatever harm he was in Shin kept up his tempo run as he went towards the cat. He saw the small white and brown cat was stuck in a cheery blossom tree. Shin climbed up the tree and gingerly placed the small cat in his arms and lept of the tree and landed onto the ground. This caused cracks on the ground for it was a thirty feet drop and a passing skate boarder almost faint for the shock of seeing a dark haired teen jump out of the tree to what he thought would be the death of the teen holding on to a cat.

Said teenager once on the ground started walking with the cat in his arms. It was a very well taken cared for animal Shin noticed for it was the right weight for its size and you could tell it was played with often for it had well developed muscle underneath its soft fur. The small cat Shin observed had thin leather collar with a round tag that read "Pitt" and his home address, which was close to this very park. Shin was quite please he would be able to return the kitten soon and continue with his training. Shin started towards the direction of Pitt's home when he saw a small huddled figure that was crying. "Maybe the small form is injured" thought Shin and went up to it. The figure noticed his approach and shot up quickly like one of those bang the mole games he broke the other day when he went to the arcade with Sakuraba. This allowed him to notice the figure had well-muscled shapely tan legs that were trained for speed that were visible because of their running shorts. His gaze traveled up the figures body and traced the hour glass that was shown because of their work out tank which led to undeveloped arms and shoulders. This person should work on upper body as well Shin thought wisely and continued his gaze to the chest that had somewhat full breast? Shin rarely dealt with girls so he was at a lost as to what to say so he continued to examine her for injures. Her face was also unhurt as the rest of her slim body. It was round with smooth tan cheeks that were pink for some reason with a small mouth with full naturally reddish lips with a button nose. The girl reminded Shin of a pixie for she had large doe eyes that was watery from crying. When Shin was done with his inception he saw the girl had no injures but felt funny.

Sena at this time was freaking out this huge guy who had to be at least 5'11 almost six feet was staring her down with her back pressed against a tree. He had midnight black hair and equally dark eyes. He was built all over; he could probably break her in half. He had high cheek bones and a square jaw, his face was expressionless as he looked at her. Sena really wanted to get away from this guy but was trapped. Then she noticed a small furry cat in his arms, which was Pitt!

"You found my cat Pitt! Thank you very much." Sena exclaimed as she bowed to the other teen respectfully "Could I have him please?"

"Yes you may." The dark haired teen replied and handed the cat to Sena and turned away and started to run. Shin was pleased with himself for he returned the cat and he wanted to get away from the small girl for he felt even stranger when she smiled at him while he gave her the cat. She had white straight teeth he added as an afterthought. Shin scowled and up his speed he should not be thinking such thought he has to train.

"Wait up!" Shin heard the same girl shout from behind him. He was about to slow down when with a burst of speed the girl easily caught up with him. Her shoulder length hair bounced as she finished talking him "You shouldn't run in the rain come over to my house and you can wait it out."

Shin hadn't even noticed it started to rain, he was tempted to say no but he did not wish to get sick so he answered "Alright, I will. Please show me the way to your home"

Sena was happy he agreed for she felt she owed the strange teen for finding Pitt. "Come on this way" she smiled and took off in a quick run towards her home so the rain would not soak them completely.

Shin followed the girl and was impressed by her speed. Her steps were quick and her form was great, it allowed her to use her foot work to her advantage. As he kept pace with the girl he could not help but study her face. She seemed very at peace as she ran out of the park and to a normal looking home that appeared like every other in this area.

"Here is my house." The girl informed him and got a key from under the welcome mat and opened the door.

Shin followed the girl inside and removed his shoes as she did and placed them in the designated area. It was a very normal home and the girl led him to the kitchen where she told him to sit at the table for she was going to prepare some tea for them. Shin gazed at her as maneuvered around the kitchen with familiarity. "She must cook; I wonder if she makes healthy meals?" Shin pondered.

Sena was happy that he was over. It had been a long time since anyone had sat down and had tea with her. She got the tea done and set the table. The boy just sat their patiently waiting. He was actually good looking once you got past how serious he appeared to be. Pitt jumped on the table as she sat down to start drinking tea with her guest when Pitt jumped onto his lap and started purring. The boy did not mind at all like her parents did when Pitt did that and petted the cat. "I'm soory if this is a little rude but what is your name?" she questioned. Her face turned a little pink for she was usually not this forward with people.

Shin was not at all bothered with this question and answered "Seijuro Shin and as of next school year I will be a second year student at Ojo high school." Then he asked the girl about herself.

"My name is Sena Kobayakawa, you can just call me Sena, Shin-san and I will hopefully be getting into Demion high school as a first year student." Sena replied as zipped at her tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their tea each taking turns to rub Pitt. When the rain stopped Sena led Shin to the door and told him thank you for finding Pitt once again.

Shin was about to go out the door when he asked Sena "Would you like to come jogging with me at 7:00am the next day?" Shin really did enjoy the time he spent with Sena and she could keep up with him on the jogs.

"Sure, that would be great." Sena replied with a charming smile and was very happy. She was going to have someone to spend time with during the summer doing the one thing she is good at running.

And that is how the two spent the summer with each other. They ran together in the park and even to the beach a few times. Then as always went to Sena's home to have tea. Sena did not tell anyone of her new friend and had a wonderful summer with Shin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sena was extremely nervous as she searches with Mamori nee-chan for her number 21 on the list of students who made it to Demion high school. She was twirling a strand of her mahogany hair and there it was number 21!

"You did it Sena way to go!" shouted her nee-chan . The older girl hugged the smaller girl and told her how great it was they were in the same school again and to not to worry about bullies for she was going be with her again.

At this Sena deflated a little she did not want to think about being a gopher for anyone maybe she should ask Shin for advice on how to get stronger that way people will just let her be.

"Oh Sena, I have to go do some stuff for student council so stay here for a second." The older half Japanese and American girl stated.

Sena started gazing at the other students and felt a scary presence behind her it was rather disturbing.

"Yay you made it!" two older students shouted as they lifted a male student in the air and told the kid to call his parents. One of them was tall and wiry with dyed blond hair and reminded Sena of a demonic elf and the other was large and round with a chestnut shaped head. The chestnut head seemed nice but a little dim. Sena kept watching their strange behavior until Mamori nee-chan came back and they walked back home together. Sena really wanted to go see Shin and go for a run again later this afternoon.

Shin was at the dorms in Ojo setting up his room he shared with Haruto Sakuraba, his fellow teammate on the football team who was a wide receiver. Sakuraba was a tall blonde hair teen that was a decent player that needed more focus on the game but there was not much Shin could do about that. Sakuraba had to put in the effort himself. Shin had finished putting his side of the room together quickly for all he had was a twin bed with blue sheets and a chest filled with the schools uniforms and many track suites. He also had a desk that was organized neatly with books about training and diets for the best body for football. Where the night stand was a rack of weights stoof next to it and atop it was a picture of Shin and Sena at the park. Sena was smiling hugely and he had a pleased look on his face.

Shin recalled it was a sunny day and Sena had gotten a new camera and was taken pictures of things at the park and she had wanted one of the two of them. So she had told him to lie back in the grass and they had put their head together and Sena smile one of her huge grins and snap the memory was kept.

Sakuraba noticed his quite roommate staring at a picture and that struck him as odd because Shin did not have photos of his family or with any of his teammates for he usually broke the camera. Curiosity was eating up Sakuraba for Shin appeared happy? This was strange for Shin always had a neutral face about almost everything outside of football. "What are you looking at Shin?" Sakuraba asked.

Shin showed Sakuraba the photo of him and Sena and he simply replied "Me and Sena-chan."

Sakuraba was shocked that Shin referred to someone so casually and then took the picture Shin had handed to him. "Sena-chan" was a very cute girl with a charming smile and big light brown eyes that contrasted nicely against her sun kissed skin. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes" was Shin's short answer. He did not understand the surprise face Sakuraba had. Was it strange to have a friend that was a girl?

Sakuraba could not believe what he was hearing: Shin had a girlfriend! He grab the photo and went to find Takami(the quarterback), Otawara (a lineman), and Ikari(a fellow lineman). Shin followed after him wanting his photo back.

The fellow main team members and the other players of the Ojo White Knights were in the club house trying to keep Ikari from attack a water boy who wet the team uniform by accident and not for the reason to shame their team when Sakuraba burst in yelling "Shin has a girlfriend!"

"What!" they all cried at once. "That's not possible."

"Haha, way to go Shin." Otawara laughed slapping him on the back with such force most men would kill over.

"Who is she? Is she an Ojo girl?" questioned Ikiar.

"Yes who is this girl?" Takami questioned wondering if she really was his girlfriend. For Sakuraba could have simply misunderstood Shin.

"Her name is Sena and she looks like she is fifteen." Sakuraba stated showing the picture to his friends.

They all gazed at the picture and she was a very good looking girl. She wasn't drop dead sexy but she had the tiny cute look to her and she seems very kind.

"We want to meet Sena!" they all coursed.

* * *

><p>"Sena do you have a cold? You've been having quite the sneezing fit." Her mother asked concerned her only child was sick already before the first day of school.<p>

"No, mom I'm fine." Sena answered as she got dinner set for it was her turn to cook and she was trying out the healthy food cook book Shin had given her. She was a bit disappointed she couldn't meet up with Shin this afternoon for the minute she got home her mom put her to work to help with the house work.

* * *

><p>Hope all you guys like it<p>

Please review:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Than you, Muffcakeloverxii for being my first review!

Also a special thanks too wolf-demon39, Azelas, and tenzaichigo for reviewing :3

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21, not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shin and Sena had finished their four mile run at a brisk pace in recorder time and Sena was pleased with the progress she had made over the summer for during the summer she was as fast as Shin maybe even faster but had bad stamina but now under Shin's training she could almost last as long as him for the most part. The thing about Shin she noticed was he could after this run do hundred squats and then bench press 180 pounds. He was a stamina monster in her opinion and she wondered if all football players worked as hard as him. Shin was also a great friend and she was scared she would lose him because of school starting.

"Sena-chan, what's on your mind?" Shin noticed the tiny girl was deep in thought as they stopped in front of the girl's home.

"It's I … just wanted to say thank you for being a great friend and I really mean it because I don't really have many good friends and I want to keep having you as friend even though school is starting up again."Sena stated nervously, playing with a piece of hair. She hoped Shin felt the same way about her.

Shin stared down at Sena in shock he didn't know the other thought they would not stay in touch with each other just because school was commencing once more. Shin placed a hand on Sena shoulder to comfort the girl for she was tearing up a bit and told her "Don't worry we will remain friends no matter what."

Sena smiled in relief gave Shin one of her million dollars smiles and embraced him. Shin was surprised at the jester but reminded himself that girls are more touchy feely then guys and returned the hug and he enjoyed it greatly for Sena smelled of wildflowers and her small figure was easy for his larger one to engulf. He felt her breast press against his chest and could not help but squeeze her tighter so he could feel more of them. The hug lasted longer than one would give a friend but neither noticed for they were both happy to feel each other's body against the other. They broke the hug apart and Shin gave Sena a rare smile. Shin had noticed he only felt the need for that facial expression when he was around Sena.

"Goodbye Sena-chan, I will see you at night for I'm planning to move my runs for after practice because football practice last well into late afternoon so I will be here at 6 pm." Shin stated and went in a light jog to his dorm to get ready for his first day of school.

"Bye, Shin-kun!" Sena yelled to his back and ran inside with a huge blush on her face as she rushed inside her home to get ready for school. She dashed up the stairs and took a shower to rub the sweat of her body. Then she put on the girl's uniform for Demion high school. It was green blazer with four buttons on the front, it showed off her hour glass figure and then a black skirt that was just above her knees that let the world see her shapely legs. Sena then brushed her hair that had now grown out past her shoulders and could not help but think she felt more comfortable about herself then she had in a long time.

"Sena, you're going to be late! Get your butt moving!" yelled her mother from downstairs.

"Hie, hie! Why does this happen every year to me! The girl yelled as she rushed down stairs and ran out the door backpack in hand to school.

"That girl never learns" her mother scolded the child that was not even there, remembering that every year since kindergarten her daughter is late to school on the first day.

"Relax, haven't you seen she is happier than she ever been? She must be in love." Her father mused as he read the paper in his favorite chair.

"What! Not my little girl." The mother stated as she started cleaning the house. "And don't you need to be at work? She added sending an evil glare at her husband.

"It's all about the journey not the destination women." The husband replied as he ducked a flying dusk pan thrown by an angered house wife and he too ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Sena had sat down in her desk as the ball rang and let out a sigh of relief. "Just in time" she thought happily. She gazed around the classroom and saw that all the students in her class seemed like good kids that would not make her their gopher. Then she saw them. Three kids sat in the back of the class. The one in the middle had blonde hair with a scar on his face, the one to the left was reading manga with sunglasses on and the last one to the right had big lips and was playing a video game. They yelled bullies and the blonde one looked right at her and gave her a scary look then a mean smile. "It never changes" she thought sadly as she started taking notes on what the teacher said they needed to bring.<p>

When lunch time came around Sena tried to sneak out of the class without the trio noticing her but it was no use.

They came from behind her and the blonde one put his arm around her and said "Hey, why don't you go get us some banana bread girly?"

Sena remembered a text message Mamori nee-chan sent her as she dash to school. It said for her to tell people who wanted to make her fetch stuff for them to do rock, paper, scissor. Maybe it will work? "Could we do rock, paper, scissor to choose who will get bread?" She questioned the guy with the scar nervously.

"Huhh, go get us bread, shrimp!" they yelled at her at the same time.

"Hie, yes." Sena answered and sprinted off to the lunch room to find banana bread.

When she got there a student who reminded her of a monkey with large hands was gulping down the last three banana breads. Sena knew at this point she was screwed and went back to where the bullies and told them "They ran out of bread."

"Whaa, no way you got there that fast! Your lying shrimp" Fish lips accused.

"We tried being nice shrimp" the scarred one stated as he picked her up by the collar and dragged her to a club house.

At this point Sena was frighten she was going to get the crap beaten out of her by these three but they got distracted by the gear. It was all football gear and she could not help but think of Shin. "I really need to ask him of to get stronger" she thought as she sat on the floor as the trio tried on the stuff. They seem really impressed by it she mused.

When suddenly the door burst open and a large figure blocked the door way, it surprised the four in the club house greatly but what really got them was he excitably ask if they wanted to join the football team.

"No, way" the trio said and tried to get passed them by shoving pass the large upper classman.

"Haha, guys if you want to tackle do it like this…" he heaved them out of the clubhouse by using the palm of his hand and the trio landed on the ground. You could see the fear on their faces before they turned tail and ran. "Oh, no we lost recruits for the team!" the large teen exclaimed the he noticed little Sena and yelled "Do you want to go to the Christmas Bowl with us!" he asked the girl hopefully

Sena was sure as hell she did not want to. Shin had talked about the Christmas Bowl so she knew the best of the best in football went there. That meant big guys that could squish her easily but felt sorry for the boy so she let him down gently "I'm sorry but I'm a girl soo…" Sena notice the boy got even more depressed at each word and recalled that she could be the manager! The manager scouted and set up games. She could do that and Mamori nee-chan had told her to join aclub. "I will be team manager."

The large boy cried happily "Yay, a new member! Come drink coffee with me." He said as he took a coffee pot out and severed he and Sena some coffee.

"So what's your name?" Sena questioned as she sat down to drink the wonderful smelling coffee.

"Ryokan Kurita, upper classman" the large boy stated with a smile.

"Sena Kobayakawa, first year student" Sena replied with a kind smile. She liked Kurita-san; he was such a nice guy.

They continued to speak and Kurita told her more in depth about his dream to reach the Christmas Bowl. The more Sena heard the more she wished to help Kurita reach his dream as team manager. The two now friends exchanged numbers and went on their way home.

As Sena went on her way home she felt today had been great. She made another friend and would not feel so alone anymore at school. But as usual things went bad quick for Sena as she was confronted by the same trio who had tried to beat her up.

"So your friends with the fatty, huh?" the one with sunglasses asked rhetorically.

"Which means you got his number. You better give it to use that way we can call him down and get him in trouble with the police. That means no football for your fat ass friend. " The one with the scar finished up as he tried to make a grab at Sena.

Sena dodged and started running for Kurita's dream. She zip through the coward of people that would get her to the subway which would take her safely home following the path she saw in her mind's eye. She was close to the subway when the trio appeared before.

She twirled around them with such grace and speed you'd think she was dancing pass them or that is what the demonic figure watching thought as she gazed at the running figure. The girl made it pass the three thugs and all she had to do was make it on the subway but the doors were closing and if they did the boys would get her but with an extra burst of speed she slipped through the doors. The demonic figure could not help but laugh manically for he had found his running back.

Sena took a deep breath as she got up from the train floor and dusted her skirt off. She made it! Sena had a huge smile on her face as she sat down on an orange subway seat and started to doze off from her tiring first day of high school.

* * *

><p>The train stopped at a station near a minimart and two large well-muscled linemen stepped onto the train, they had just bought enough red lickerish to last a lifetime.<p>

"Hey, Ikiar do you really think tying up those guys who talked bad about us with lickerish and giving them to small children really a suffering punishment?"

"Oh, course Otawara-senpia children are devils in disguise and will eat those bastards alive. Ha ha ha ! " Ikiar answered is senpia's question with a crazy look one his face.

The two large males, who were searching for seats to sit down on, came upon a small sleeping form that appeared very familiar.

""That's Shin's girlfriend." Otawara whispered to Ikiar cupping his hand over his mouth and pointing towards the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, it is and look at her uniform she goes to Demion high". Ikiar mumbled while rubbing his chin and a thought popped into his head "What if that guy Hiruma, the captin of Demion's team is having her seduce Shin, that way we can't go to the Christmas Bowl!" exclaimed.

Otawara's mind slowly pondered Ikiar's accusation of an innocent Sena and agreed with his fellow teammate. "So how are we going to find this out?" he asked.

"We are going to kidnap and integrate her to find out her true motives." Stated Ikiar opening up the red lickerish bags as he menacingly approached the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

><p>I understand if you guys think the lickerish is silly but I just thought that it would make the whole kidnaping thing less suspicious that way Ikiar and Otawara don't get stopped by the police.<p>

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just some info for everyone. English is not my first language so that's why some words get mixed with others and my spelling is off at times. But i'm doing this story to work on those problems. Also the reason it took so long for me to update was I broke two of my fingers but they are all better now:3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21 in anyway and I do not make any money doing this.

Lickerish also a hard word to spell it seems. I got two different ways to spell it from reviewers so after this chapter it will sadly not be used in my story anymore also sorry if this wonderful candy is not spelled the way you would write it. So please let the word just be mispelled.

* * *

><p>Sena was peacefully slumbering in the train seat when in her dream state she sensed impending danger to her person. At the exacted moment she opened her eyes she came face to face with the most deranged looking person she had ever seen. The boy had a snarl that would make the toughest dog cower in fear and his eyes were surrounded by dark shadows that made him in even more terrifying. Sena did what anyone would have done waking up to a person who appeared to be a mass murder, she fainted.<p>

Ikari was very pleased with himself. He had noticed the small girl was going to wake up so he just stared her down until she pass out in fear. This was the technique he used with his math teacher last year to past algebra so he could change his grades on the educator's computer. He finished tying the girl up with the sweet red candy rope, then lifted her from the seat bridle style and calmly waited for his and Otawara stop. Otawara the whole time was happily chewing on the left over candy. Both were completely oblivious to the stares they were getting by the fellow passengers.

Once they reached their stop they stepped of the train then made a mad dash for the school for they had discussed early that they didn't want anyone to see who they had kidnapped. The two linemen crept pass the other students once they reached the large school grounds and into a weight room that was rarely used. Ikari placed the girl on a chair that was in the room and found a lamp to shine in her face once she woke up. Ikari was a huge fan of cop shows and could not wait to complete one of his childhood dreams of intergrading someone for information.

20 minutes later

"Hey Ikari how are we going to wake her up?" asked Otawara who just awoke from a nap. "I could fart in her face if you want." He offered as an afterthought.

Ikari sat stunned at the mere thought of Otawara butt near anyone's face. The girl would probably die of the toxic fumes and they would get nothing from her unless they did a séance afterwards. "Their no need for that senpia" Ikari answered while filling a bucked up with cold water from the water fountain located in the room. He then dumped the ice cold water on the girl.

Sena woke up startled at suddenly being covered in freezing cold water, she tried to get up and but saw she was bound to a chair with red lickerish?

"I see you are up now seducer!" Shouted the same boy her made her faint in fear on the train pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"What are you…guys talking about?" Sena whimpered shivering from the cold clothes that stuck to her small body.

Otawara felt some doubt creep in as he saw Sena looking up at them with big brown eyes shivering. "Ikari maybe she really is just Shin's girlfriend?"

"That not possible Otawara-senpia, what girl would go out with Shin? He totally unapproachable and that's all girls care about." Stated Ikari to get Sena talking as his eyes roamed Sena's body. He was happy he took off her green blazer because the wet white dress shirt showed off the girl's figure well.

"Shin-kun is super sweet and kind!" shouted Sena at Ikaria as she tried to get out of the chair to kick him in the nuts for saying such bad things about Shin. "And I'm not his girlfriend" Sena added with a blush that swept across the bridge of her nose.

"Hmm… what was that?" Ikari questioned as he crotched down to Sena's eyelevel placing both hands on the chair rails as he invaded Sena's personal space until he was an inch from her face.

At this point Sena was seriously thinking she must have kicked puppies in the face for fun in another life to get all the bad luck that causes her to be in scary situations. The mass murder aka Ikari was in her face with an evil grin on his tan face. Sena was just so tired of being bullied already escaping from people like him early so she just stuck her pink tongue out at Ikari and yelled "None of your business"

Otawara saw this and chuckled loudly. "Looks like you aren't that tough to her anymore Ikari" he gasped out between laughs.

This made Ikari pissed this shrimp just made him a fool in front of his senpia. Cute or not she was going to show her true colors once and for all. Ikari grabbed the chair by one of its legs and flipped it. Sena let out a squeal and almost cracked her skull against the floor but the chair was stopped by Ikari and he lifted her upside down still in the seat and it was at this point that Sena saw how tall and built Ikari was. Oh shit was her only thought.

"You are going to tell me all the plans you made with that devil Hiruma to make Shin weak!" he hollered at the upside down girl while shaking the chair.

"Hie, I don't know who that is!" Sena answered scared to death that he was going to drop her.

"You must have done something to Shin cause why would he want to be with a ugly short thing like you?" questioned Ikari.

Sena felt a pang in her heart but shook it off. "He is trying to make you feel bad she told herself Remember he said Shin couldn't get a girl so he is just being mean to you like everyone is." At this moment all the repressed anger felt at all the people who teased Sena came out and Sena shouted back "Well no girl would ever wanna be with you because you are a scary dude who looks like a serial wife beater and those lines around your eyes that make you look tough are probably man-liner! Sissy boy!"

At this moment in time Otawara was sitting down watching the two trade insults about their appearances and then the mom jokes started….

"Your Mom is so fat when she gets a cut she bleeds milkshakes" Ikari stated.

"Your Mom is soo fat that not even Naruto can believe it!" Sena answered.

"Oh yeah, your mom is so fat that animal control thought she was a beached whale when she stood were the waves crash onto the sand." He retorted.

Sena answered back just as angry at the boy. All three were wrapped up in what was going on in the weight room they did not hear the voices outside.

* * *

><p>"Takami why do we need to get the weights couldn't we just send first years" questioned a boy outside.<p>

"We should do as the coach says Sakuraba. He has us do these things for a reason." Shin told the other two in a sagely manner.

Takami and Sakuraba just sweat dropped at Shin and wondered how he thought being free labor for the coach helped them in football.

When the unmistakable yell of Ikari was heard from the weight room "I hope all your hair falls out and you go blind!"

"We better go help the poor soul who insulted Ikari before they get killed" Takami sighed at the thought of having to calm down the first year student.

"Oh man, we better send Shin in their first." Sakuraba stated shivering at the thought of getting in the way of the lunatic first year. Takami nodded in agreement with Sakuraba.

"Shin could you please go in first?" Takami asked politely.

Shin gave a curt nod and went towards the door that led to the room where a loud ruckus was accruing. Shin did not dislike Ikari but found it unsavory how he lost his temper for an athlete needs a cool head on the field. Then Shin heard a "hie" that sounded just like Sena's, at this moment having a cool head was forgotten because the mental images of little Sena being hit and kicked by the much stronger, larger Ikari filled his mind and he burst through the door. What he saw made his blood boil even more. Sena was being held upside down strapped to a chair being shaken violently by Ikari. Shin dashed towards him and aimed his spear tackle at Ikari but instead of it being a hand that grabbed you and crushed you, it was a fist. Shin heard a crunch and a yelp from Ikari but he did not care. He caught the chair with Sena before it fell to the ground. He placed it up right and untied Sena from the binds of red lickerish?

"Shin, what are you doing here?" Sena asked as she was being helped from the chair.

"I go to the same school as these guys and we also are on the football team together." Shin answered as his eyes gazed at Sena's body for cuts or bruises. He saw there were no apparent ones and took in Sena's appearance. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face making her beautiful honey brown eyes stick out even more. Water had made her slightly red full lips shiny and supply and her school shirt clung to her form. Seeing her like this made something in Shin stir and want…

"What the hell did you do Shin?" yelled Takami seeing Ikari on the ground gasping for air.

Shin glanced at Takami, Sakuraba and Otawara who were helping Ikari stand up from the blow he had given him. For some reason he did not want the rest of them to see Sena in such a way and took off his white shirt with a blue cross on it to Sena to wear and covered her with it.

"Whaa… are you doing Shin-kun?" Sena mumbled as she poked her head and arms through the shirt that engulfed her tiny body. Then she saw Shin in just a white wife beater tan top. It showed of his powerful arms, chest and broad shoulders. Sena always knew Shin was cut but it was always under the track suits he wears whenever they are together. "He looks really good" Sena thought with a blush.

"Are you okay Sena? Would you mind if I took you home?" Shin asked quietly not wanting to frighten the girl more the she already was from being held captive by his fellow teammates.

Takami at this point was becoming annoyed with the linebacker for ignoring him and was about to yell at him for not listening to him when he noticed Sena the girl from the picture wet and shivering in Shin's shirt. The poor girl was like a wet Bambi with her large brown eyes. Then Takami examined the room and saw the chair and candy rope? It was easy to assume Ikari and Otawara were once again being numskulls. "Holy banana nut muffins! What do you two think you were doing?"shouted Takami at the two linemen.

"She is working with the devil! She goes to Deimon high school." Answered Ikari defensively "We were only trying to find her true motives."

"I like her she's funny. Good choice Shin" was Otawar's simple answer as he picked his nose.

"WTF senpia you helped me bring the girl here…." Ikari stopped his yelling when he noticed a figure that looked eerily similar to their coach and he prayed to all the gods that it wasn't but it was.

"What the heck did you idiots do! Why everything is wet and what's with all the lickerish and who is that girl?" came the blaring yell from coach Shogun.

"Please let me explain Coach." Takami stated calmly trying to get everyone out of trouble.

"Don't even try Takami. Everyone get in my office now." Growled the coach as he stomped of to his office, his rage was on the level that if any of them disobeyed they would end up on the ten o'clock news as the story that came after how to decorated your home like a movie stars'.

All of the teenagers shuffled into the small office with their heads bowed in shame. They all stood facing the large desk that took up most of the space of the room. It was covered in stacks of papers. Coach shogun sat in his chair and gazed at each student taking in their appearance. Ikria seem to be favoring his left side and there was some pain flashing in his eyes and of course pent up anger. Shogun wondered who could have done that to the troublemaker. Otawara was happily picking his nose and seem to be the only one oblivious to Shogun's anger while Sakuraba and Takami were just dreading the talking too they were going to get. All the usually reactions but Shin's he had a large hand on the small brown haired girl's shoulder and was gazing at her with concern. "That's interesting" muse the coach as he examined the girl more closely. She was about 5'l with chestnut brown hair that extended past her shoulders that was wet. She had a cute face with large pretty eyes that reminded him of his wife's. The rest of her was a mystery for she was covered up by Shin's shirt.

Shogun took a deep breath, mentally preparing him for the stupidity that would soon come at him in waves. "Okay, tiny tell me your side of the story, what school you go to and so on." He commanded Sena.

Sena fiddled with the hem of the shirt and recounted the story "I got on the train I usually take home after running away from some bullies who wanted to destroy my new friend's dream. I was really tried took a nap woke up and fainted when I saw that serial killers' face (Ikrai). Then I got water dumped on me while I was tied to a chair in some random room. Ikrai the weird one not the big one Otawara started accusing me of being in some kinda conspiracy with someone called Hiruma. Then I owned him in your mom's so fat jokes then Shin came punched him the ribs and saved me. Also my name is Sena Kobayakawa and I go to Demion." Sena finished taking a deep breath after her winded explanation.

"That is such a lie! I so got you in the fat jokes shrimp!" Ikrai barked from the otherside of the room.

Sena felt her temper rise once again because of Ikria and roared "That's it Ikrai I'm going to teach you a lesson." as she went to hit the boy in the family jewels but was pulled into Shin's chest and lifted off the ground. This caused Sena to try and wriggle out of Shin's grasp to no avail so she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted cutely.

Ikrai laughed at Sena's predicament and Sena just glared as evilly as she could at him. Sena unfortunately did not intimidate anyone in the room. Sakuraba was really starting to see how adorable Sena was and felt disappointed that she was already taken.

Shogun sighed and knew he needed to break them all up before his office turned into a zoo "Alright everyone chill. Sena I believe so I don't need to hear these fool's stories and I'm sorry for the inconvince they put you through."

"Whaa…" Ikrai started but caught the glare he was on the receiving end of and shut his big mouth.

"Shin take her home and be ready face your punishment when you get back." Shogun said as he dismissed Shin and Sena.

Shin quickly guided Sena out of the room and out of the school for he knew what was coming and wanted to get out of the line of fire as soon as possible.

"**NOW YOU FOOLS ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"** roared the coach his yell was soo loud it shook the photos on the walls the two teens were passing by. It seemed event the picture frames were quivering in fear too.

Shin and Sena glance at each other and at that moment agreed to move as quickly as shooting stars to her house. They left dust clouds behind them.

Once they reached Sena's home the brunette stated "Your coach is scary."

"Yes, he is." Shin agreed at her observation of Shogun.

"Anyway thanks for saving me Shin" Sena said her voice filled with gratitude as she embraced him.

Shin was starting to enjoy the hugs Sena would give him and felt her body up once more and he secretly memorized each of her curves.

* * *

><p>lol I hope I don't get flames from ppl for making Shin be a little bit of a prev. So I will just explain the reason for that is he is a teenage guy who has repressed his inner prev for years because he has not seen any girl he likes that way until he met Sena.<p>

That is all. **PLEASE** **REVIEW:3 I LUV IT WHEN YOU GUYS GIVE ME FEED BACK**


End file.
